Just Another Adventure
by Nirvana Renegade Seiga
Summary: Just as the War is finished and things are back to normal... Boredom settles in and no one wants it. Another mission starts up but where have the Metal Heads gone to? Minor DaxTess, TornAsh, JakKeira
1. Chapter 1

**Just Another Adventure**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak, Daxter or anything else created by the lovely Naughty Dog.

Nirvana: Well, It's good to be back in Jak and Daxter Fanfiction. Just as I'm finishing up my other FMA fic. (sigh) I'll miss it dearly.

Envy: (snorts) Liar.

Nirvana: (pats Envy's head) This is my new muse. Blaz decided to go and quit on me.(mumbles) evil, golden-eyed muse...

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"Daxter... have you ever thought whatit would be like to go back home?" Jak asked, his arms crossed behind his head, blue eyes shielded from the world.

Daxter looked up from a game of cards he was playing with Tess and tapped his chin. The sun shown brightly down onto the high plateau above Haven Forest and it made for the perfect outing which everbody gladly--besides Torn--joined in. "Don't know... never really gave it much thought after it ended up that your destiny was to stay in Haven, where you were born and all. Why? Missing the beautiful sands and the giant puddles of EVIL dark eco?"

Jak just gave a snort of laughter and stretched his right hand above him, catching the light on a small golden ring. It winked playfully and the blonde hero just smiled over at the ottsel. "Just wondering... if anything's changed or if we did go back, if we could change the past to change the future without Baron Praxis running Haven and possibly no Metal Heads... Just a thought."

"You think too much." Daxter said firmly and stole some of Tess's homemade mince pies. "It's hard on the brain. Especially one as frail as yours. Too much Dark Eco is unhealthy for the Brain."

"What Brain?" Keira said teasingly as she walked up the hill, a bottle of water in one hand. She grinned down at Jak who had fallen asleep and uncorked her bottle. "Shh... quiet Daxter!" She hissed as the ottsel was making obnixiously loud chomping noises. She stood above him and tilted the bottle, icy cold water splashing over his face and bare chest. He sat up, sputtering loudly, his blonde hair wet and limp against his back.

"Keira! What was that for? I was sleeping peacefully!" Keira gave a quick giggle before dropping her bottle and running in the opposite direction as the hero took off after her. "This is how you repay the hero of 3! Count 'em, THREE adventures! And all have to do with saving the world? Ungrateful, little..." Jak's further mumbling was cut off as Ashelin stood up behind Jak and slid a piece of ice down his shorts.

Torn even let out a bark out laughter as the _so-called_ hero, jumped around like a kangaroo, trying to shake the ice out of his pants, further freezing his bum. "What is it? Tortue-Jak-to-insanity Day?"

Daxter looked up at that, his hands digging around the pockets of his shorts for a piece of chocolate he _knew_ he had put there. "I thought that's whatPraxis did? He sure gave you an evil Dark side..." Keira continued to chase Jak as he grinned at her. "Nevermind... weird lovebirds..."

Keira chased Jak to the edge of the cliff where a large pool of water was at the bottom, and grinned triumpthanely. "Ha! I got you! You can't escape!"

Jak smirked and backed up to the edge. "Are you so sure about that?" He slowly asked and went even further, his feet slipping slightly. Keira nodded, still grinning and suddenly Jak jumped off the ledge and dove down. Keira, shocked, stood still until she scrambled to the edge and looked down, glaring at the figure that was hovering only two feet from her nose.

"Hiya, Keira." Light Jak said happily as his transparent wings beated slowly, pulling him back up to the cliff edge, landing him smoothly and taking the 'Holy Stance'. "You must learn to never underestimate the powers of Jak. He is very cunning as you know."

Daxter scrambled up the blue shoulder and high-fived the angel. "That's our boy!"

Ashelin walked up, a pair of sunglasses resting on her head as Light Jak changed back to Jak, shaking his head and shielding his eyes for a moment. "Geeze... He might want to warn me next time!" The blonde grumbled, running a hand through wind-blown hair.

"Jak, what are you going to do know? Apparantly the world doesn't need saving at the moment, so, what? Retire? Get a family?" Ashelin asked, shifting her weight to the other foot, her green eyes commanding, but with an unusal softness in them that wasn't there three years ago.

Jak, who was unprepared for the question, blinked and stuttered slightly. "I don't know... I've always gone and done wild missions.. protecting the world from Dark Eco people, saving a measly city from wild beasts and against all odds, save the rest of the universe possibly! It's going to be unusally boring now..."

Daxter nodded. "Yeah! What are we supposed to do? And I'm not one to go willingly looking for trouble!" Everybody agreed on that and Tess pulled down her ottsel counterpart, taking him over to where a pool of water was.

"I guess all we have to do is wait until another wild, heart-stopping adventure comes along, eh, Dax?" Jak looked around until he spotted the orange animal and then sighed, leaning against a tree, it's hard, smooth bark soothing to his back. He closed his eyes and heard Ashelin shuffle away on her bare feet and then felt Keira lean against the back of the tree he was on.

They were in a peaceful silence, the only sounds of Torn and Ashelin's bickering, Daxter's splashing and Sig's loud voice as he retold his more... _famous_ stories to Seem. Jak opened one blue eye as he surveyed the forest that was slowly growing up again.

After the war broke out and the MetaPedes took over the forest and everything died or was tainted with Dark Eco, it was hard work restoring it to it's former, green, lush foresty self. But, with Samos's help, everything was pulled back, the walls rebuilt and the Metalpedes killed.

Something about the War didn't seem right to Jak. It ended as soon as the Dark Maker ship was destroyed. Not a single Metal Head had been spotted for the last ten months and that included the patrols that Sig had going in the Wasteland. They left without a scuffle and seemed to disappear from the Earth.

Almost as if they were--

"It looks like you won't have to wait long." Keira interrupted his musings and Jak pushed himself up, off the tree, looking off in the direction she was pointing to a solider that was coming on the back of azoomer, several other zoomers hooked up to his. Ashelin stood up and they stopped before her.

"Governor Ashelin! Lord Sig!There has been terrible word from the Wasteland! Four Wastelanders who had been sent on patrol now just showed up, two dead and the other two too insane to speak properly!" Jak walked over silently, his brows furrowed together as he pulled on his tunic and redid his buckles.

"Where are they?" Sig demanded, standing up, his PeaceMaker in one hand and his knife in the other. The browned man who had reported to them nodded quickly and gestured to a zoomer.

"They are being held in the Palace's Cold Room, being treated for as we speak. We must hurry back to the Wasteland before the two who are alive cannot form a coherent line of thought!"

Jak followed them and Daxter scrambled up onto his shoulder, grinning broadly as Tess got on Keira's shoulder. "Well, at least now we won't be horribly bored!"

Jak just frowned and took the offered zoomer his thoughts swirling about the insanity and death of the four wastelanders. _'What could cause a Wastelander to go insane?'_ Keira climbed on behind him, her arms hanging loosley on his waist. _'The Dark Makers didn't and neither did Metal Heads... what could bother them so?'_

As the group of nine sped towards the blue transport that would take them toSpargus, a quiet feline-like creature perked it's ears up, unnatural red eyes swimming with emotions as it watched the group leave. It slunk out of a tree and disappeared with a flash of bright orange smoke.

* * *

Does anybody like it? Updates will be like... err... once a week or so.. remember, I have school. 


	2. Chapter II

**Just Another Adventure: II**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jak or Daxter or (sniff) even my lovable Tattooed Torn! All of these (sarcasm) wonderful characters belong to the MIGHTY Naught Dog! I own Letol though!

Nirvana: (beams) Just my first chapter and I get two reviews! (Sorry, my past J&D fics never did much good… besides the one shots… I'm confused…) Even Envy-kun is proud of me!

Envy: (more wonderful sarcasm) oh yea, I'm just oh-so-happy that you're here. Now… where's this story gonna head off to?

Nirvana: I'm thinking.. I'm thinking…OH! VinnyRoxyFrankie, I'm horrible at grammar and I was just typing in the document holder so—no spell check! But thanks, I'll try and keep it more… er… _correct._ (Whistles innocently.) I like criticism. 'Cause, ya know… Everybody's a critic!

ON WITH THE STORY!

Warning: None… yet

* * *

Letol, as the brown-skinned man was named, was a strict commander as they soon found out—and they weren't even going on a mission! Orders, orders, more orders and a quick snipe over his back every few minutes.

Jak frowned as Keira unintentionally clenched her hands into his belt. Something had spooked her as soon as they had crossed over the edge of the protective wall of Haven City. She had started to tremble, her sea eyes darting to the ground, looking for something that wasn't there.

'_But what if it was?'_ Dark Jak purred in the back of his mind, picking his long black fingernails with a knife. _'What if she is feeling something AND seeing something that you, the Grand Protector of Haven City, don't?'_

'**Stop with that Dark!'** Light Jak snapped, his blue wings ruffling nervously.

Jak was suddenly pictured with the image of him sitting on a stool, a dunce hat on his head, Light on his right shoulder and Dark on his left, telling him what to do.

That image perked up his thoughts and he snapped back at his alter egos, 'Don't even start with me! There's nothing down there! So, stop believing there is and retreat to the back of my mind!'

There was a blink of silence besides the roaring of sand going past his ears and the gentle roar of the zoomer beneath him. "Keira, you okay?" He yelled over the wind, turning his head just slightly to see her through the red lenses of his goggles. She gave a quick nod and buried her face back into his red scarf, protecting her face.

"We're nearing Spargus! Start to head down!" Letol bellowed loudly, his Desert Sand Zoomer angling just right to start a steady decrease to the bright flare of fire above the Palace. Jak saw Ashelin already swirling down towards the balcony, Torn and Sig following her steeply. Letol was already down there, securing various ropes for the sandstorm that was following the group quickly.

"Jak… Something's wrong…" Keira whispered in his ear as Jak braked the zoomer to a stop, climbing off and doing his own security ropes. He ran a hand through his now ear-length blonde hair, the green roots now more prominent than ever and helped Keira down, cradling the two ottsels against her chest. "I can feel it… something's gone wrong… But I don't know what!"

Jak threw the end of his scarf over her face and helped her into the open doorway were Letol was conversing with another solider in quick sentences. Letol glanced up at them and hurriedly gestured for them to follow him. "Another just passed on, F'karen. Lionel should be okay, the doctor said. All cracked up on drugs to keep him from screaming."

Sig marched foreword, his PeaceMaker now slung over his right shoulder, assuming the role of a leader. "What about T'boren and Janool? Where are their bodies?"

Daxter scurried up on Jak's shoulder plate, shaking dust and pieces of dried plant from his fur. "Necrophilia, eh Sig? Didn't know you swung THAT way!" Jak and Keira both joined in on the hitting of Daxter and then sighed contently.

"Down the hall from where Lionel is." Letol stopped at the bottom of the stairs and opened a brown door with a red cross on it. A heavily bandaged man leaned against soft, Flut Flut feather pillows. His face was covered with bandages and blood seeped through his right side, turning a nasty black purple that looked almost too familiar for Jak's liking.

Lionel lifted his head, the one black eye wide and slightly glazed. "Sig! I'm more relieved than a constipated pig that just found a muddy ground!" There was utter silence until Sig and Letol broke out laughing, grinning at the bedridden man.

"Guess you're sane enough to tell us what happened!" Sig said and settled on a nearby chair. Immediately Lionel stilled and his eyes went wild again, pupils flashing to outer proportions as his body went limp, the IV in his arm starting to turn purple as something other than his red blood was being forced up it.

Jak stared at the IV as Sig, Letol and a young nurse Wastelander hurriedly tried to bring him back under control. The hero shared a look with Daxter who's orange face was grim with realization. Torn was nervously scratching his fingers along the blade of his dagger, his own blue eyes locked on the IV tube.

The nurse ushered them all out, giving them heated glares. "Whatever he saw out there, and whatever attacked him, it left him scared senseless. You have to wait until we have him pumped up with enough sedatives before you go asking questions! You asked where the bodies were? Four doors down, the one with the cross on it."

She slammed the door and Jak barely pulled Keira back before her nose was slammed in with it. She gave a light blush and stepped from his arms quickly, walking down and following Ashelin who's brows were heavily furrowed in confusion and anger.

"Ashelin?" Jak called, jogging with Torn towards the black painted door where Ashelin and Keira were already in. Daxter and Tess clung to the hero's shoulder but was slammed back into the wall by a giant figure, black matted hair smelling of decay.

Torn backflipped down the hall pulling out his pistols as the _thing_ charged towards Torn, unnaturally long claws digging into Jak's stomach.

Keira screamed and backed into Jak's bleeding body as another one lunged out, this one stopping, his hands outstretched as if posing for a picture.

"Janool?" Jak questioned, recognizing the face just barely under a mat of sloppy black hair. His eyes were wild, hardly any whites showing and a jagged slash down the right side of his face. His body was a light shade of purple, oddly familiar curled black claws on his hands and feet and his body seemed to be hunched over, bones reconstructing. Not a single bite mark of slash was left on his body from the attack that had gone unannounced for.

Janool, or what was left of him bared sharp teeth and took off after T'boren, running halfway on his hands before running up the stairs and disappearing. Sig broke out of Lionel's room, Lionel on top of him, snarling and his skin turning a dark purple color.

Torn, who was closer, shot the mad man and Lionel took off after the other two. "Where's F'karen!" Sig shouted and Ashelin was thrown out, landing next to Jak who was being tended by Keira.

F'karen stumbled towards Sig, a new appendege coming from his back. "_Diee…._" It breathed deathly and Sig shot it, letting the beast hit the ground. There was a slightly moment of utter silence before Ashelin breathed out shakily,

"What was that thing?"

Jak, his blue eyes unfocused and twisted, blood still dripping from his young, moaned and turned his head towards F'karen. "His blood… it's purple… with dark eco…" But his sentence was cut off as the pain from his stomach knocked him unconscious. Keira lifted his head and Torn stepped foreword.

"His blood?" Ashlein demanded of the Freedom League Commander.

"His blood… It was Metal Head blood."

* * *

There, another wonderful (sarcasm) great chapter. Hope to see more reviews. 


End file.
